The Alchemist and The Impossible
by shadow of eyes
Summary: Kim goes to Dr.Drakken's castle, only to find two strangers with unimaginable abilities and a dark secret... (This story takes place after Kim Possible Series ends and right before the Elrics went to Mt. Briggs.) This is a work in progress. I do not own FMA or KP I wish I did thought! XD P.S. I will mention I did mess up a little bit with some of the facts. Sorry in advance. REVIEW
1. Calling KP

**Chapter 1: Calling KP**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

Today, was going to be like any other day.

I went to my collage classes for nearly 5 hours and then the Kimunicator went off.

As usual Wade popped up on the screen and I said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade look at his screen and said, "Dr. Draken is at it again, this time he dug up some old books from a personal library in Berlin, Germany."

"Books?" I responded.

"They're ancinet tomes kept from when the country Germany, used to go by another name before a huge wipe of history. They are worth millons. " Wade exclaimed.

"Got it, if Drakken got them there is got to be more to it. So where is he at this time?" I asked.

"Usual hideout." he said with a smirk.

I put the Kimunicator back in my pocket.

I walked up to Ron and kissed him.

It was sometimes it got bit awkward with Ron. He was my best friend for years but know he my boyfriend. Sometimes it made things really awsome, othertimes not so much.

I pulled away and said, "We got a mission."

Ron smiled and said, "Then let's go! I've got math next and I don't want to deal with Professor Barken."

I replied, "Same here."

We ran out the door getting in to the car and zoomed away.

My car's flight function was offline. I'll have to take it to the tweebs and have them fix it.

It's time to make a phone call. I picked up the Kimmunicator pressed call. "Hello Amber?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Amber."

Amber smiled and said, "It's the least I can do after you save me from that stray helicopter rotor."

I said, "It was just a quick jump, no biggie."

I looked out of the helicopter seeing Drakken castle up ahead.

I grabbed Ron and jumped out on to the roof.

Amber waved and flew off.

Ron and I looked through the skylight, to see Dr. Drakken and Shego looking at the books.

Draken yelled, "I don't understand how the heck does this stuff explain how these two got in my castle."

I looked to the wall to see a short kid with blond hair and a red cloak, and a suit of armor.

"He got a hostage KP." Ron said.

I nodded and broke through the skyline.

Drakken yelled, "Kim Possible?! Why are you here?"

I retorted, "Your libray card was revoked, Drakken."

"Oh, the books, here have them." Drakken said throwing the books at Ron.

Ron tipped over with the books.

The kid yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Those are important!"

He voice told me he was older than he looked.

The armor moved it's head and said, "Brother calm down."

The voice sounded like a kid, but from inside that big armor? That is strange, it looks like Drakken two hostages.

Drakken continued, "All I want to know is how those two got here and what the heck did they do to my floor!"

He pointed to the floor and I saw burn marks into the ground with layers of circles and lines.

Shego walked up to the kid and looked at me.

"The pipsqueak told us these books could tell us what we wanted to know, but it all about this so called, alchemy and half of it is unreadable. Whatever it is it usless to us." said Shego.

The kid yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

I heard a loud clank and he slid his wrist out of his retrains, and ran up to Shego.

She lit her fist up in flames, "I called you a pipsqueak. What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?"

The boy smiled evilly.

He clapped his hands togther making a clank nosie and placed it on the ground.

Electiriy came around the ground beneath Shego and came up on in a pedistal that looked like a fist, launching her into the water below us.

Shego swam up and said, "You brat! Drakken get him!"

Drakken stared at the boy and almost fell backwards.

"How about that! Now time to get out of those Al." he yelled in triumph.

"What the heck is that?!" Ron yelled to me.

The kid make a fist come out of the ground! How the hell does that work?!

The kid walked up to the armor and did the same clap thing again, only this time it opened the lock.

The armor rubbed it's wrist and said, "You didn't need to launch her brother."

The kid responed, "Well she shouldn't have call me short. I deserve more respect, as I am a State Alchemist after all."

The armor sighed and said, "You really need to try to keep calm."

I don't know what that is, but I want to find out.

I stepped in and said, "Um, sorry to interupt but, who are you and were are you from? Kind of nessary at this point."

The kid smirked and said proudly, "I'm Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, this is my younger brother Alphonse. Have you herd of us?"

I replied and said, "No."

Edward fell to the ground.

The suit of armor walked forward.

The boy named Alphosnse waved from the inside and said, "Hello."

Ron looked at Alphonse and said, "He's the younger brother? This kid been eating his spinach."

Ed got back up, growled, and said, "YES! HE THE YOUNGER BROTHER! NOW SHUT UP!"

Al looked at his brother and said, " Calm down brother, he didn't know!"

Ed composed himself and continued, "We're from the country of Amestris, but after we use transmutation circle with most of our companions, we woke up here and our circle burned into the floor."

Amestris? Transmutation? Where have I heard that before?

He looked at me and said, "And who would you might be?"

I smiled as said, "Well my name is Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable."

Ron waved.

Ed said, "Nice to..."

Shego yelled, "Take this, You little twerp!" and a fired a fire ball that hit Al's helmet.

Drakken yelled at her and said, "What are you doing?! I wanted to know what they were doing!"

Al said, "Brother where did my head go?" I looked at Al and stared in horror.

Shego, Draken, and Ron stared as well.

Al leaned down to pick up his head, revealing a mark inside him drawn in blood.

Shego whispered, "There's no one inside... What the hell are you?"

He placed it back on the armor and looked at Ed.

"Brother?" He asked.

Ed sighed, "We haven't been here even a day and it look's like we have some explaining to do."


	2. The Unforgivable Sin

**Chapter 2: The Unforgivable Sin**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

"First things first." I said as I took off my gloves and my boots.

"Al isn't the only one with things missing. " The group stared at my automail.

"What is that?" asked the Ron.

I was suprised they haven't seen it before, it's really common in Amestris.

"It's called automail. They use it to replace missing limbs, by attaching the nerve to the metal." I said wiggling my fingers and toes, to prove they did function.

The doctor said, "I never seen anything quite like this."

I smirked and said, "The next thing you need to know is that we are alchemist."

"As I could tell by your reactions eariler, you never seen alchemy done before."

I walked over and picked up a rock. "Alchemy is a scince based in where an alchemist, such as myself, can deconstruct objects and reconstucted them into something new, but it must maintian the same quaitetes and weight, acording to The laws of Equivalnt Exchange."

I looked at them, they looked pretty confused.

I sighed and said, "The basic concept is if, I had let say this rock, I draw a transmution circle with an intact matrix, press my hands against the ground and..."

I clapped my hands together.

I placed them on the ground and sparks flew from my hands.

When the dust cleared, the stone had turned into a little stone gryphon.

I looked up and said, "See simple, once you know the scince behind it."

Kim picked up the statue, flipping around and looking at the designs.

She looked at me said, "But you didn't draw anything. By what you just told us, you shouldn't be able to do that. It goes against your own rules. So tell me how did you do that?"

Dammit! She smarter that she looked.

I sighed.

God, I knew this was coming, no matter how long I try to delay it.

I looked down at the burnt marks in the floor and said, "That's because me and Al did something, and it gave us this abiltiy. We don't need a matrix because our bodies are the matrixes."

The doctor spoke up next, "Well, what ever you did, it must have been worth it to atain such a power as this. I mean..."

I turned around and looked at him in fury, and yelled, "No, you idoit! It wasn't worth it."

I said taking off my red coat, revealing more of my automail arm.

I took a deep breath in and said, "There is only one thing you are never suppose to do in alchemy. An alchemist only unforgiveble sin..."

"We attempted human transmutation."

The doctor shut up after I said that.

Al walked forward and said, "In other words...we tried to bring back someone from the dead."

The room got dead quite.

Kim's eyes grew big.

Ron asked, "Who did you...?"

Al looked down and said, "Our mother."

They all took a step back. They had no idea how much pain that burden had brought us.

I whispered "Our mother had died right in front of us, and our bastard of a father abandonded us long before she got sick. He didn't even come to her funeral, he never came back for us. We were all alone. So Al and I found us a teacher that taught us how to use alchemy, and we once we had finshed, we tried to bring her back."

I turned to them and said, "We gathered all the ingedinents and drew the circle. Al and I pressed our hands to the circle and it lit up, but what happened..."

I paused remembering the pain and blood, "...Was we ended up getting pulled into a giant eye by thouands of black arms into The Portal of Truth. Inside sat a figure in front of a door, he was completly featureless except for an errie smile on his face. He smirk at me and placed me into a giant door where, Truth showed me serects of alchemy."

" I couldn't stay long or I would have gone mad from all that information coming in. As I left, I began to relilize what I did wrong with the circle. I begged him to let back in, but he said I saw all I could see with the payment given. I turned to him to see my leg was disloving and it was appearing on him. I woke up to see a monstotity. It was black and had mishapen limbs and was covered in blood. That was supose to be our mother, and I ended up, watching it slowly die."

"I looked around for Al but..."

I paused and looked at him.

Al pulled off his helmet revealing the blood seal.

I looked at them and said, "I paid with my leg, because I was in there for a moments, but Al..."

"Al was in there for a long time. He had paided the price with his entire body."

They gasped at this. "It was my fault for getting him to this, so I crawled over to a old set of armor, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I tipped it over and I drew this blood seal, using my own blood. I went back to The Portal of Truth and pulled his soul back out. I ended up having to pay my arm to get his soul, and binding it to the armor."

"Al was able to get me to a doctor before I bled out. Luckily, a good friend of ours is an automail mechanic, and she made me a new arm and leg. Then with the help of the Colonel, I joined the State Alchemist in hopes of finding a way to get our bodies back."

The green woman stepped forward, "The horrors you've seen..."

I looked up at her and said, "And the worse part is... The thing we created wasn't even our mother."

She looked us in shock. "The fact remains, there is no way to bring back the dead. Ever."

The tears drizziled down my face.

Al spoke next as he placed his head back on, and said, "We ask you don't pity us, this was our faults and we will get our bodies back, no matter what."

The group in front of them stared in shock at what they had just heard.

I walked over to the books and picked them up and placed them on the table.

I looked at the group and said, "Are you just going to stand there? Yes, this happended. But there is no need to dwell on the past. Al and I looked forward to the day we get our bodies back. So snap out of it!"

Kim shook her head in agreement and walked up to the table.

She picked up a book and said, "It just settling in our minds. We never heard of or, seen anything like this."

I smirked and said, " Strange, it took Mustang about 5 minutes to get over it, before he started barking orders at us to get our asses in gear."

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you need orders? Your what, 16?"

I smiled. Finally someone got my age right!

I picked up my silver pocket watch and jacket.

I let Kim hold it and said, " That's the offical badge of a State Alchemist. I'm an offical dog of the military-state of Amestris."

Kim said in shock, "Your in the military!"

I nodded and placed the pocket watch back in my pocket.

Al walked over and said, "We better see if any off these books have anything useful. Maybe a way to fix the matrix and go home."

I turned through the pages finding that most were incrypted. Without knowing who these books belonged to, there was no way to read them.

I looked at the doctor and the green woman and said, "Hey you two idiots! Where the hell did you get these books from?"

The doctor shook his head and said, "The name is Dr. Drakken!"

I raised and eyebrow and said, "Okay but I still need to know where you got them from."

He looked at the books and said, "We took them from this private collector guy named..."

The woman copleted what he was saying, "Hohenheim. His name was Van Hohenheim. He had a libray full of books like this. I googled your circles and his name was the first one to come up."

I stare at her and rolled my fist in rage.

Al looked at me and said, "You don't think..."

I stood up and said, "This is were that bastard been hiding all these years! God Dammit!"

I kicked over a chair.

Kim walked up to Al and asked, "You two know this Hohenheim?"

I looked at her and yelled, "We more than, know him! He our goddam father!"


	3. The Alchemy Prodigy

**Chapter 3: An Alchemist Prodigy**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

"How is this even remotely possible?!" Ed exclaimed as he hit the table.

He continued ranting, "God! He shouldn't be alive! I mean it appearant we are not in are own time! So how the hell is he still here?! Why isn't that bastard dead?!"

He continued to kick and punch things over.

Things are making a little more sence. They didn't know about any of this because they didn't belong to this time.

I looked at Al and asked, "Al what year was it the last time you checked?"

Al responded, " 1899."

I nodded and said, "Well that that confirms it. You two jumped ahead in time about 100 years."

Ed growled out, "That still doesn't explain how Hohenheim is still alive."

Al responded, "Maybe he used the same alchemy we did to get here."

Ed yelled in rage, "AHHHH!"

Ed clapped his hands together and made a stone statue on the table.

It was of a man with long hair pulled into a ponytail, a pair of glasses, and a beard that streched across his square jaw. He wore an old coat and held a briefcase. His looks were simular to Ed, so I assumed this must be their father.

He transmuted again, only this time turning part of his automail into a long sharp blade that streched across his fist, tearing his white glove.

In one swift move, he took his arm sword and cut the staue in half, causing it to fall to the floor, only leaving the head in one piece, as the rest shattered into dust.

He yelled toward the broken statue, "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!"

He continued to rant as I slowly walked over and whispered to Al, "Does he do this a lot?"

Al sighed and said, "Only if someone mentions his height or it involes our father. He will stop in a couple of minutes once he blown off some steam."

After a few minutes Ed sat back down and said, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Shego and Drakken walked over to me. They still looked a little nervous about Al who was sitting right next to me.

Drakken looked at me and said, "Momentary truce, until this problem is resolved."

I nodded knowing we were problably going nowhere until these two get home.

Al looked at Shego and said, "Sorry about brother launching you, he gets offended really easily."

Shego gave a nervous smile and said, "Thank you for apologizing."

Al looked at the room and said, "I can help clean up."

Al clapped his hands together and transmuted the floor and the cracks and tears began to disappear.

I turned my head to the ground and I looked at the remains of the statue's head.

He had gotten so much detail in just a few seconds. It's was quite beautiful.

"It not that hard, to transmute a statue, once you understand how alchemy works." He said to me.

I looked up to see Ed was looking at me.

He smiled and asked, "Do you want to give it a try?"

Me? Do that? Um...my question is who wouldn't want to do that?

I nodded at him and said, "You really think I can do that?"

Ed laughed and said, "Well I know a way to find out."

Ed went back over to the table and picked up a small book.

He opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

He unfolded it, revealing a transmutation circle and the smaller piece of paper hidden the center.

He looked at us and said, "If you truly wish to help us, then you need to know how basic alchemy works."

He smiled and said, "I find the best way to learn is through hands on experience."

He stood up and motion for all of us to move closer. We kind of stood still not sure was it was going to do.

He sighed and said, "Relax, it's not going to hurt you."

I stepped forward and Al said, "This is an alchemy test right brother? It detremines if you have the potential to become an alchemist."

Ed nodded and guided me to the chair.

He looked at me and said, "Just place your hands on the circle, focus your energy into the matrix, and then see what happens."

I looked at Ron. He shrugged and said, "It's worth a try."

I looked back at the circle and took off my gloves. I place both my hands in the circle and began consetrating all my energy into the matrix.

I looked up, as sparks flew from my hands and into the circle. A small cloud of smoke dispersed revealing, a perfectly folded, small, paper crane.

It didn't even take a second. Is that good?

I looked at Ed and Al. Ed bottom jaw nearly hit the floor. Al head sunk low so I assumed his face would be making the same emotion.

Ed smiled and said, "Well, looks like we have a prodigy on our hands, Al. To think she did that on her first try."

Al nodded and said, "For most people it wouldn't work, some would get it to fold slowly, but you got it done really fast."

Ron yelled, "Way to go KP!"

Shego and Drakken even gave a little smirk.

I stood up and each one of the others gave it a try.

Drakken and Shego couldn't get the paper to budge, while Ron however, he got it to fold slowly.

Ed looked at us two and said, "Looks like you two are about to become alchemist in training."

Drakken yelled, "It's no fair! I am brillant genuis and I can't do a thing."

Al walked up to them with a few books and said, "Well you could give a try at alchistory. We been trying to figure out how to use it, ever since our fight against the homoncli. It a special kind of alchemy mainly used in the medical field."

I turned around and asked, "What's a homunculi?"

Ed sighed and said, "I'll expain later, but right now, let get to work."

I looked at Ron and smiled. This will be fun.


	4. The Time Transmutation

**Chapter 4: The Time Transmutation**

**COLONEL ROY MUSTANG**

"God dammit Fullmetal!"

I looked at the circle to see both the boys had vanished after touching it.

We had all just got Risembool to find Ed and Al with Winry and their teacher Izumi.

Armstrong, Hawkeye, and I were to come and get the boys to get them ready for their trip to Mt. Briggs.

The Furer was already threating us and they thought they had found a way to get their bodies back, using a special circle, so that the homunculus could use them anymore.

They tried it and now they vasnish into thin air.

I looked at Winry as she fell to her knees and said with tears in her eyes, "Truth took them away from me..."

Izumi sat up and said, "No he didn't."

We all looked at the housewife.

She replied, "I've know what The Portal to Truth looks like, and that was not it."

I gave a look at Izumi and asked, "How do you know..."

Izumi frowned, held her hand to her stomach, and said, "Let's just say that, there are something best left unsaid."

I nodded at Izumi. Winry shot up and said, "Does that mean..."

Izumi nodded and said, "They're still alive, just put somewhere else."

Armstrong smiled, tore off his shirt, and said, "We have to go get them!"

Hawkeye nodded and said, "Yes, but please put your shirt back on Alex."

He flexed his bisepts and said, "Until we find them, my body remains unbound."

I sighed. Why can't he go 20 minutes with his shirt on?

Izumi stepped up and said, "This circle need more that one person, to activate properly, or one of us could end up somewhere else or it might rebound."

I nodded and said, "Looks like we will be following them to wherever they went."

Izumi, Armstrong and I placed our hands on the circle, as Winry grabbed Izumi's shoulder and Hawkeye grabbed mine.

Winry smiled and said, "Don't think your leaving me."

Hawkeye looked at me and said, "I'll follow you to hell and back sir."

I smiled and said, "On Three. One. Two. Three!"

We activated the circle and everything went black.

* * *

"Well I be dammed! It's Colonel Bastard and the others!"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Fullmetal looking down a me with a surprised look.

I looked around to see the room was a somewhere new. It looked like an old castle with strange devices that lined the walls.

I got up to see the rest of my group slowly getting up from the floor. Did we past out or something?

A girl with red hair ran over to me, helped me up, and said, "Ed? Who are all these people?"

Ed smiled and said, "These are all my friends from Amestris, but how did..."

A wrench hit Ed in the head.

He yelled, "What the hell?"

Winry ran up to him and said, "I thought you and Al were dead you idiot!"

Same old Winry.

"Brother what's going on?"

I turned around to see Alphonse, a young blond boy, a woman with long black hair, and a man with pale blue skin, running up and helping the others up.

I looked at the girl with red hair, she was fair skinned with bright green eyes.

She raised her hand to part away some hair covering her eyes, when I noticed the tattoos on her hands.

I looked at Ed and said, "Went did you meet the alchemist girl and the others?"

He sighed and said, "You still have no idea what that circle did, do you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed and said, "It's temporal alchemy."

"WHAT?!" I heard someone yell.

Al ran over to Ed and they both coward in fear.

The girl looked at him and said, "Ed? Al? Who in the world is so scary to you two?"

Izumi made her way to them and yelled, "A HOUSE WIFE!"

The girl took a few steps back as Izumi made her way to the Elrics.

They sat before her as she yelled at them, "Temporal alchemy is theoretical! Not proven, my idiot students!"

Ed whimpered out, "We have proof Teacher!"

He made his way past Izumi and grabbed the red haired girl.

He brought her to Izumi and said, "Kim meet me and Al's teacher, Izumi Curtis."

"Teacher meet Kim Possible, The Iron Maiden Alchemist."

The girl has a title? But I never heard of her before.

She pulls out a small blue box and a voice came out.

"Hey Kim, what do need?" The voice asked.

Kim smiled and said, "We got more people from the past, Wade. And one happens to be Ed and Al's teacher."

She turned the box toward us.

There was a color picture of a boy sitting at a desk.

Then it moved and said, "Whoa, that lady is the Elrics teachers? They made her our to be scary."

I took a step back and said, "What the hell is that thing?!"

She smiled and said, "I think that's enough future shock for now. See ya Wade"

She pulled it back into her pocket.

I looked at Ed and asked, "How long have you two been here before we came?"

The rest of the group look at Edward.

He gave a sigh and said, "About 3 months."

I was completely knocked back.

Hawkeye looked at him and said, "But we just saw you use the circle ten minutes ago...How is that remotely possible?"

Ed once again said, "Temporal alchemy."

Winry march up to him and said, "If you don't give me a straight answer in the next 15 seconds I will..."

" It's time alchemy, you jumped ahead in time by using the circle to bypass years." said the boy with blonde hair and a giant chain wrapped around his waist.

He looked at us and said, "In this case you jumped ahead 115 years. Welcome to 2014."

Winry gasped and said, "Then why haven't used it to get home?"

Ed pointed to the circle. It was all burned up and the lines smeared into each other.

He said, "Because we need to find our way back first."

Winry looked at the circle and said, "Why can't you use this one? It drawn and everything."

Kim replied, "The matrix is completely unusable and we can't make out the basic details. Trying to do it now would more than likely result in rebound."

I stared at her and asked, "How did you know that?"

She smiled and pointed at a huge pile of books. "We got these materials about three months ago, and I nearly read them all."

Ed stepped forward and said, "I believe introductions are in order."

Kim stepped forward, "Hello, my name is Kim Possible, The Iron Maiden Alchemist, the guy with chain around his waist is Ron Stoppable, The Chain Blade Alchemist. The woman's name is Shego, the man's name is Dr. Drakken, and they are both alchistorians. We are very honored to meet you."

She saluted in respect. She must know that I'm in the military but how...I am such an idiot, I'm wearing my uniform and Fullmetal called me Colonel.

I stepped forward and said, "My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, the woman in the uniform is 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, The man in the same uniform is Major Alex Armstrong, The Armstrong Alchemist."

I motioned my hand toward the two remaining women. "The girl with the wrench is Winry Rockbell, she's Fullmetal's automail mechanic. Then there's the Elric's teacher, Mrs. Izumi Curtis. It's a pleasure to meet new alchemist of a different time."

Kim smiled and said, "Thank you, would you like to see a bit of our alchemy sir? We heard plenty stories about you sir."

I smiled and said, "Go ahead Ms. Possible."

Kim rolled up her sleeves to reveal alchemic symbols going down her arms, to the palms of her hands.

She placed her hands on the ground.

She activated her transmutation.

The stone floor climbed up her arms, creating at set of gloves with long claws.

She then turned around while transmuting her gloves, sending the claws into the wall.

I now know why she called the Iron Madien Alchemist. If you get on her bad side you might become swiss cheese.

Ron then stepped forward, put on transmutation gloves, and took off his chain. He whip the chain straight as he transmuted it. The links melted together and sharpened into a long blade. He lashed it out showing that the sword broke into pieces and back into a soild sword.

Izumi smiled and said, "Well, you two seem to have a natural talent for alchemy."

Kim smiled and said, "Thank you, that will do my teachers proud."

Izumi smirked and asked, "Oh yeah. Who are your teachers?"

Ed tensed up a bit.

Wait, did he? No he couldn't have. He doesn't have the patience. Well Al might, but Ed no way.

Kim replied, "Ed and Al taught us the basics, the rest we learned from reading and experimentation."

My jaw dropped. That's unbelievable. Fullmetal teaching someone. Sounds crazy for even thinking it.

Izumi glared dead on at Ed and Al. She walked towards them and said, "My idiot students..."

The two tensed up as if they were about to be attacked. "... Aren't have half bad teachers. Good job boys."

The two looked up to Izumi and stood up. Al responded, "Thank you Teacher."

Then all of a sudden the two boys were flipped over and Izumi said, "But your still idiots!"

Then all I heard was a big clank and Ed yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHH! HELL!"

I looked down to see that Ed's arm had bits of metal and screws on the floor.

Izumi eyes widened and she said in a panicked voice, "Ed! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

He smiled and said, "No it's not your fault Teacher. My automail needed repair for about a month, but unfortunately there are no automail mechanics here."

Winry smiled and asked, "Doctor, do you have medical supplies and mechanic tools?"

Drakken nodded and pointed to the cabinets.

Ed smiled and said, "I never thought I miss having my automail repaired."

He walked over towards Winry as she set up the table.

She grabbed Ed's arm and began working on it.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Shego walked up to me and asked, "Colonel, how long has your arm been bleeding?"

I looked to my sleeve to see a big blood stain on it.

God, I knew I hit something when I woke up.

I sighed and said, "You would probably know better that me. I lost feeling in that spot since we got here, I never knew it was even bleeding until you mentioned it just now."

She smiled and sat me down at the table. "Don't worry I know the nature of injuries."

She drew a matrix, placed my arm in the center, and threw five knives on her side of the table.

She rolled up my sleeve and began transmuting from the area with the knives.

The gash had started closing and my arm felt a bit better.

She stopped transmuting, pick up a bandage, and wrapped my arm.

She smiled and said, "I stopped the bleeding and was able to close some of the wound, the rest will have to heal naturally. After all alchistory has it limits."

"So you do know how to do alchistory?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, Drakken and I didn't have the ability to do alchemy, but Al told us about alchistory and their troubles on using it. We gave it a shot and we turned out to be naturals."

"Ok Ed, time to reattach the nerves." said Winry.

I turned my head to see Fullmetal lying on the table with Winry holding his arm.

She motion toward Al to hold Ed's shoulders.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay. One. Two. Three!"

Fullmetal screamed out, "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES HAVE TO HURT EVERYTIME YOU REATTACH IT?!"

Winry sighed and said, "One down, one to go."

She made her way to his leg.

Fullmetal sighed and said, "More pain, this is going to be a long day."


	5. Back In Business

**Chapter 5: Back In Business**

**GREED/LING**

Author's Note: Since Ling and Greed share a body, but have different thoughts, I made it to where when Ling is thinking, it will be in italics.

"So Fullmetal and everyone got sent to this year?" I asked Envy over the phone.

"Yeah, and get this, there are two new alchemist, nearly perfect candidates. Well according to Father anyway."

_Ed and Al are alive and finally here! Yes! The wait was unbearable!_

Yeah, Ling I'm was getting tired of waiting for them too, now shut up, I need to focus.

"Is that so? Who are these new alchemist?"

Envy chuckled over the phone and said, "Remember Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable from the news?"

_Kim Possible? Isn't she the one who save the world from that alien invasion a year ago?_

Yes, I smiled remembering quite well about the two and their world saving shenanigans in the past as well.

Thanks Ling, now please shut up.

I laughed and said, "So the two heroes decide to dedicate themselves to a dead science."

Envy responded, "The science maybe dead to the world, but it's power isn't."

I walked down the street, trying to call a taxi.

"So how do you intend to get them to do it?"

The taxi pulled up and I got in.

"Do you remember how Ed, your body, and I got out of Gluttony's stomach?"

_How could I forget it? It was a lake of blood! And Envy turned into a freakin' monster, with a dam Philosopher Stone in his mouth! _

Shut up Ling! I'm trying to talk.

"Yeah, Ed opened the portal and...Oh, well are you clever."

Envy chuckled and said, "We got a three months to get them to go through with it. Gluttony and I will be waiting for you in Middleton."

_Middleton? Like the place where Kim Possible lives? Why the hell is Envy and Gluttony there? _

I told you Ling... SHUT THE HELL UP!

I smirked and said, "Alright, but I do have a question for you."

Envy laughed and said, "Go ahead."

"Why do you sound like a woman?"

Envy gave another laugh and said, "My old body finally gave out, so I took over a new one. And get this, this one was willing to let me take her over. I can still look like my old self, but enjoy this new body and how it looks."

_Dam! Envy a is girl, this is so damm weird. Hopefully, she looks descent_.

Ling?

_Yeah, I know. Shut up_.

I smiled and said, "Ah, so who was this "oh so lucky" woman that's now your new skin suit?"

She laughed and said, "Belive it or not, it one of Kim's old classmates. Her name or should I say my name is Bonnie Roughwilher. Head cheerleader and queen bee of the bitch club. This body and it's memories should come in handy."

"Heh, well this is definatly going to be interesting. Got to go."

I responded and hung up the phone.

The Taxi driver looked at me and said, "Where to?"

"Airport. And if you make there under twenty minutes, I'll make it worth your while."

I lifted up a hundred dollar bill and he immediately pressed down on the gas petal.

_Are you really going to work with Envy? Especially after what he...I mean she... or whatever the hell Envy is.. did to Lan Fan? _

He going to pay for that, but right now I need to get to the Elrics without letting the other Hominclii know.

Ling don't worry, the bastard or bitch or...Hell what is freakin' Envy? Let's just go with she. She is going to pay.

_Ok, Greed I'll play along but as soon as we get a chance, I going to tear out her throat_.

Good, now seriously shut up, I want a quite plane ride.

_Alright, geeze I thought you would have gotten use to me by now, I mean it has been 115 years since we stared sharing this body._

LING!

_Okay shuting up know!_


	6. Homunculi On The Homefront

**Chapter 6: Homunculi On The Homefront**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

"This is Middleton, my hometown. We going to buy some groceries, clothes, and visit our families while we're here." Kim said to us as we entered the mall.

She and Ron were holding hands in their usual manor as Winry, Roy, and Izumi looked around at all the shops.

"Wow, they have everything here." said Winry staring into a mechanic shop.

I replied, "Almost everything, no automail, or automail repair shops."

Winry sighed and said, "Oh well, but there is still plenty of interesting things."

"What do you think Colonel?" I asked.

I look to see he was completely immobilized.

I turned to see there was a lot of girls walking through the mall, nearly all them wearing mini skirts.

He smiled and said, "Thank you Ron and Kim for taking me to heaven!"

Kim and Ron turned around to see Colonel blushing and smiling like a complete idiot.

Kim said, "What's with him?"

I sighed and said, "He has a real thing for girls in mini skirts. Drives him nuts."

Kim raised and eyebrow and said, "Oh. Excuse me for a moment."

She walked up behind the Colonel, slapped him in the back of the head, and said, "Snap out of it Mustang! This is a good way for you to get arrested. Besides we need to get moving, and I don't feel like dragging you!"

Mustang shook his head and said, "Sorry...force it's of habit."

"Kimmy? Is that you?" I turned around to see a woman with red hair and a lab coat, a man with brown hair and a tie, and a set of twins.

"Mom! Dad! Jim and Tim!" Kim ran up to them and hugged them.

Mrs. Possible smiled and said, "Kimmy it's good to see you sweetie."

Mr. Possible walked up to Ron and said, "It's good to see you again, Ronald."

The twins ran up to me and tackled me. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as they got off of me.

They smiled at me and said, "You have two metal limbs. Did you know that?"

I responded, "YES! I KNOW! NOW GET OFF ME!"

The one dresses in red said, "Man, he's really short tempered for a kid."

I yelled, "I'M NOT A KID! I'M SIXTEEN!"

Kim ran over covered their mouths and said, "Don't get him mad, tweebs."

They looked at Kim's hands, and the one in green said, "Kim what's is with your the marks on your hands? Did you lose a bet and have to get tattoos?"

Kim looked down and realized she had forgot to put on her gloves.

Her parents glared at her and said, "Kimberly Anne Possible, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She looked down and said, "It's a really long story."

She looked like she needed a bit of an assist, so I stepped up and said, "Hello I'm Edward Elric, I been teaching your daughter and Ron, in Amestrian history. This is Roy Mustang, an associate of mine in history. This is Mrs. Izumi Curtis, my teacher who is here to see how I've progress in teaching, and this is Winry Rockbell, a family friend of mine. Kim has been showing us around Middleton."

Kim smiled and put on her gloves as fast as she could.

Mr. Possible smiled and said, "Thank you Mr. Elric, but I do have two questions for you."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure."

"First off, aren't you a little young to be a teacher in collage?"

I nearly fell to the floor in embarrassment.

Winry stepped up and said, "Ed is a literal genius. Graduated collage a the age of ten. Afterwards they hired him in the history department."

Thank you Winry. She always seem to be on the same page I was on sometimes.

Mr. Possible nodded and said, "Alright that's one down. Now the boys said you have metal limbs?"

I sighed and said, "I loss two of my limbs in an chemical accident. As for them being metal, Winry is an experimental prosthetic designer and created a limbs that move, even the fingers."

I said pulling off my glove, revealing my automail.

I wiggled my fingers as proof. They stared at my metal appendages.

Winry stepped up and said, "It's called automail."

Mrs. Possible smiled and said, "This technology will revolutionize the world of prosthetics."

Winry smiled and said, "It's still a work in progress, but I hope it will do some real good."

Izumi stepped forward and said, "Enough talk. We need to move. Now."

Ron turned to Izumi, "What's happening?"

Izumi replied quietly, "There a man with an ouroboros tattoo on his hand, right over there."

Wait, ouroboros tattoo on his hand. Ling? Or Greed? Or whatever the hell his name is!

I turned around and said quietly, "It's ok. Its' just Ling."

He walked over nice and smooth and said, "I told you, my name is Greed."

Kim and Ron almost immediately jogged up to him. The looked at him carefully.

Kim smiled and said, "So your a homunculus? Is true you can't die?"

I said, "Not the best place to be asking questions you two! Can we please talk alone?"

They nodded and walked back over to the Possibles.

I looked toward Greed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and said, "Be on your guard, Envy and Gluttony are both here. And Envy got herself a new body."

"Wait, don't you mean himself?" I said.

"No Envy has a woman's body now, so it herself." Greed said with a sigh.

Envy a woman? Okay, this is really weird.

"Thanks for the tip."

He smiled and said, "I'll join up with you later, but right now I need to trick Envy to think I'm still on her side."

He waved his hand and walked away.

Mr. Possible walked up to us and asked, "So, does anyone want pizza for lunch?"

* * *

Oh my god! This stuff is amazing!

They never had this stuff in Amestris, but I wish they did.

I looked at the colonel, and Winry as they walk and ate the pizza.

Winry smiled and said, "We have to make this for Al when.."

Mrs. Possible looked over and said, "Who's Al?"

I smiled and said, "Al is my little brother, who been in the hospital for a long time."

She nodded and said, "Sorry to hear that. Why is he in there?"

I picked up a the last piece of pizza and said, "He had his entire body cover in chemical burns from the accident."

She nodded and said, "That must have been some chemical to do that to you two."

I nodded. I continued to walk while eating my last piece when, this girl ran up to us.

She had tan skin with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She had on a black tank top, a black mini skirt, and a pair of high heels.

She walked up to Kim and said, "Hey Kim! Long time, no see!"

Kim looked at her replied, "Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and said, "A little bit of shopping."

She smiled and asked, "So what are you doing here and who are your handsome friends?"

I looked at Kim as she introuduced us, until Mustang nudged my shoulder.

"Yes she wearing a mini skirt, I know."

"Fullmetal." I looked at Colonel.

He said in full seriousness, "Look at her right leg."

I turned my head to Bonnie and saw what he meant.

The ourobourus tatto on her leg, means that this girl is Envy.

I ran up in front of Kim and said, "Kim get back!"

Kim looked at me and asked, "Ed what are you doing? It's just Bonnie."

I looked at her in dead seriousness and said, "That's not Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed and said, "I thought I have more time before you figured me out pipsqueak."

I yelled, "WHO YOU CALLIN A PIPSQUEAK?!"

Bonnie yelled out, "Glutteny, dinner is served."

A loud crash came from the ceiling and Glutteny stood behind her. He stuck out his tonuge showing the ourobouros tattoo.

Mrs. Possible yelled, "Bonnie get away from that monster!"

Bonnie laughed and said, "Sorry, but Bonnie has been dead for a long time."

Her hair turned black, her skin turned pail, and her eyes turned blood red.

She smiled and said, "My name is Envy, and I just as much as a monster, as Glutteny is."

Kim yelled, "You guys get back we handle this."

Winry and Kim's family ran into a shop,as the rest of the people in the mall ran out the doors.

Izumi clapped her hands and transmuted spikes from the ground went through them.

I clapped my hands and built a wall behind them.

Mustang pulled out his glove and snapped his fingers and a huge fireball consumed them both.

Mrs. Possible yelled, "What just happend Kimmy?"

"I will explain later." Kim said.

When the fire past they began to get off the spikes. "You know it going to take more than that to kill us."

Envy said as her face regrew.

Ron yelled out, "Well that answers some questions. They are nearly freakin' immortal."

Kim tore off her jacket and gloves revealing tank top and her transmutation circles tattos that goes up to her shoulders.

She yelled, "Well then you will have to face me, The Iron Madien Alchemist!"

She placed her hands on a metal handrailing transmuting into her signature clawed gloves.

The twins yelled out at the same time, "Cool!"

Then Ron put on his gloves, pulled out his chain and said, "And Chain Blade Alchemist!"

He snapped the chain straight and transmuted into his sword.

Envy laughed and said, "Well, well Father did not lie."

The two of them charged forward.

Envy smiled and yelled, "Glutteny now!"

She jumped out of the way as Glutteny open his stomach. The eye opened and in a flash Kim and Ron were gone.

Envy laughed and said, "Now we play the waiting game. Come on Gluttony."

Mrs. Possible ran out and yelled with tears in her eyes, "Kimmy! Come back! Where did you take my daughter? WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY BABY?!"

Envy cackled and said, "Don't worry, they will be back just not in the same way you remember them."

It finally struck me what she saying. "After all the only way out, is through the Truth."

They two homonicii ran off in a flash.

Roy and Izumi ran up to me. Izumi said, "How did you get out of Glutteny the first time?"

I sighed and said, "Envy had a Phisolpher stone we used as payment to get through, but Kim and Ron there only way out is through Truth."

Mrs. Possible ran up to me and said, "What the hell is going on? Who were those people? What the heck was Kim and Ron doing? Answer me!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "It's a long story, but right now we need to find Glutteny and Envy before it's too late."


	7. Opening the Gate

**Chapter 7: Opening the Gate**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

Oh god. Where am I?

I looked in all directions there was nothing but old ruined building, darkness, and a lake of blood.

I yelled out, "Ron! Ron where are you?"

"KP!" I turned to see Ron in the distance. He walked closer to me holding a torch.

"Ron are you okay?" I asked noticing that his shrit was missing.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I just used my shirt as a part of my torch."

I ran up and kissed him. "Thank god your alright."

Ron lifted up his torch and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

I looked around and said, "I'm not quite sure. Last thing I remember we were fighting Envy and Glutt..."

Oh god! Is this is was Ed was telling us about?

The place where he was stuck in with Ling and Envy.

"I know where we are, Ron. And your not going to like it..."

Ron looked at me and said, "So where are we?"

I replied, "Gluttony swallowed us..."

Ron eyes got big. "But the only way Ed got out of here was through..."

I replied, "Truth I know."

I looked around to a giant stone platform and a box.

We walked up to the box seeing it has broken open.

Inside was a single book, a piece of charcol, and a note that read:

* * *

_Kim and Ron,_

_I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your in Glutteny. There's only one way out of Glutteny. You have to open the portal. Yes, I know it's risky but it's your only chance of survival. Everything you need is in this box._

_Your mom is really bad state right now, Kim. If you don't come back for yourselves, come back for them. Please Hurry._

_Signed,_

_Ed_

* * *

Mom...

I have to help her, but...

that would risk me and Ron's bodies and...

Our lives...

I looked at Ron and said, "Ron, I will only do it, if you choose to do it too. So my question is, are you willing and going to do this?"

Ron looked at me. He held my hands and said, "For our families."

I smiled and said, "For our families."

I grabbed the book and Ron got the charcoal.

I directed him where to go and what to draw as he drew in the lines, until it was finally drawn.

The matrix it self was quite beautiful. It curve and mixed in line that all met in the center. It nearly took up the entire stone area.

I picked up a sharp rock and said, "One last thing is needed before we transmute. A drop of blood from each of us."

Ron took the rock and slit his hand open. I did the same and we placed a bit of blood into the center of the matrix.

I looked at Ron and said, "If I don't make it out, I just want to say..."

Ron kissed me and when he pulled away he said, "I love you too."

We walked to oppiste sides of the matrix and knelt down. We placed our hands on the circle and began to transmute.

The circle lit up and the giant eye opened. Thousands of black arms began to drag us in.

They burnt my skin where they held me.

Ron yelled out, "KIM!"

I closed my eyes and screamed, "RON!"

Then everything went quite.

* * *

I awoke to find myself standing in a room with a giant door in front of me.

In front of the door sat who I assumed to be Truth, just as the Elrics decribed him.

Truth smiled and said, "Welcome Alchemist, enter and gain the secerts you crave."

The door opened and the black arms pulled me in once again only this time through the door.

As flew through, I felt all the alchemic knowlage flowing into my mind.

It was amazing, but it was hurting me. I couldn't take much more...

It was driving me crazy! All this knowledge, it felt like my head was going to explode.

Finally I just closed my eyes and I yelled, "STOP!"

When I opened them again, I saw Truth holding my arm and said, "Very well, now it's time to pay the price for your sin Alchemist."

I looked at my right leg disolved and appeared on him.

God, the pain, it hurt so much.

I looked at him and said, "What the hell are you?"

He smirked and said, " I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you.

I looked at him and said, "Where's Ron?! He came in here with me!"

He laughed and said, "Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth! "

He finally let go of me, letting me fall down into the abyss, and said, "Goodbye Alchemist, we will meet again. Soon."

He laughed, and then every thing went dark.

* * *

I awoke in a strange room.

It looked like a castle with differnet suits of armor on the wall.

My god the pain! I turned around seeing my leg was really gone.

Dear God...What have I done?

"So you made it back." I looked up to see Gluttony and Envy looking dead at me.

Gluttony licked his lips and said, "Can I eat her Envy? Please?"

Envy smiled and said, " No, Father wants her alive. Besides our work is done."

I looked at her and said, "Bonnie? Why? Why work with them?"

She turned around and said, "Bonnie is dead, and she isn't coming back. As for why joined us, she was jealous of you. Which made her perfect for me to inhabit. She dead because of you."

I stared in horror.

No! It my fault...

She dead because of me...

She looked down at me and said, "Goodbye Iron Maiden, we will see you soon."

She laughed and turned to Gluttony and said, "Come on, you can eat the security guard."

Gluttony smiled and licked his lips as he ran out the door.

Envy looked at me and, she left me in the floor closing the door behind her.

I can't believe she really gone...

To think me and Ron saw here not long ago...

Ron! He here too. My god where is he?

I wonder what he paid with?

God, the pain I'm in, I can't imagine how Ron feels.

I looked around and whispered out, "Ron...Where are you?"

He wasn't here. Did Gluttony eat him or...

Oh dear god...No

He had seen too much...

He had lost his entire body.

Tears rolled down my face. I looked up and said, "No...Not him...Not Ron..."

I looked up and said, "No...I won't let you leave..."

I crawled over to a suit of armor, leaving a trail of blood behind me, and tipped it over to the ground.

I ripped off the helmet and I began drawing with the blood from my leg.

I whispered as I drew, "Ron, I love you too much to let you die..."

"I can't live without you..."

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I clapped my hands and began to transmute his soul the armor, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Kim! Kim! Wake up Kim!"

I slowly opened my eyes. A suit of armor with a helmet full of feathers.

The helmet, had two an eerie white lights where eyes would be.

I smiled and whispered, "Ron...It worked... Your back..."

I gave a small laugh.

Ron looked at me and said, "Kim...your arm...and leg..."

I turned my head to see my left arm was missing.

I looked back at Ron and said, "I know...and I don't care... You're here and alive..."

Ron picked up a blanket and wrapped me in it.

He gentely picked me up and said, "Kim are you going to be okay?"

I looked at him and whispered, "I've...loss a...lot of...blood..."

My head got heavy and I blacked out.


	8. The Price of Truth

**Chapter 8: The Price of Truth**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

"This was the last location someone saw Bonnie, the Middleton Museum." Wade said.

I nodded and said, "She goes by Envy now. Thanks Wade."

I placed my Kimmunicator in my pocket. Kim thought it was a good idea for me and Al to have one, that way we could keep in touch and I could get some help with research.

Our group made our way to the front steps, when the door busted open up.

A suit of armor ran out carrying Kim wrapped in a blood soaked blanket.

The suit had chains that dangled from its sides and the helmet was covered feathers to the point it almost looked like hair. It had glowing white eyes from the dark eyes slots.

The suit looked at us and spoke, "Help! She has lost a lot of blood."

I stared in horror, recognizing the voice I heard.

Oh god... they really did it...

I looked at the armor and asked, "Ron...Is that you?"

He nodded and said, "We'll talk later but right now, Kim need help. We need to seal her wounds and fast or she bleed out! Please someone help her!"

Mrs. Possible stepped forward and said, "Winry and I know wounds better than anyone here. Set her down here Ronald, so we can elevauate the damage to her body."

Ron delicatly set her on the ground. Winry and Mrs. Possible unwrapped the blanket.

"Oh dear god..."

She stared at Kim, who was missing her right leg and left arm, and almost bathing in a pool of her own blood.

Mrs. Possible sat back and said almost hysterical and choking on tears, "My baby girl...what did they do to you..."

The twins hid behind their father. Mr. Possible had tears running down his face.

Winry was not shocked by the sight, she seen it happen to me already.

She looked up to the group and said, "Guys I need two shirts, and some alcahol, and yes I'm talking to you Colonel."

I quickly ripped off my shirt, the Colonel took off his, and handed his flask of Jin to her.

Winry soaked each shirt in the Jin and tied them to Kim's stubs.

She stuck her bag under her feet.

Winry nodded and said, "She is stable for now, but I don't know how long that will last."

I heard the roar of an engine from above us.

I looked up to see Dr. Drakken's helicopter.

Ron wrapped Kim once again and picked her up.

Shego opened the door. She looked at Kim and Ron.

Her eyes widen and she said, "Oh dear god... they really did it..."

She shook her head trying to get back on track and said, "We have to get moving. Now. The museum's alarms are going off and there a pool of blood everywhere."

I nodded and said, "Everyone in! NOW!"

Everyone got in as fast as they could.

Shego closed the door and turned to us.

She looked straight at Kim and Ron and said, "You two really did it? You really saw Truth?"

Ron set Kim down on the floor.

Ron looked at her and said, "It was the only way out, well according to the note Ed sent."

I looked at him and said, "But that's just it. I didn't sent a note. It was a trap. They wanted you to go through Truth."

Ron gasped and said, "We went through that hell, just to be their freakin pawns!"

Ron looked out the window.

He clapped his hands together and placed his hands on the ground. He transmuted a small statue of Envy. He smashed it to bits with his hands.

He yelled, "GOD DAMMIT ENVY!"

"Ron stop!" I look to see Kim eyes were open and staring at us.

The twins yelled, "KIM!" and ran over as fast as they could.

Kim smiled and said, "I'm just glad to be out of that place. By the way Ed the way you descibed it..."

"Yeah, is nothing compared to the real thing." I said looking down.

Kim looked back at Ron and said, "I still can't belived that worked."

Jim (dressed in red) asked, "What worked?"

Kim's smile faded and Ron sighed.

Kim looked at him and said, "Ron, you don't have to..."

"They have to know. They need to know." He said firmly.

Shego began preperations with her alchistory and started tending to Kim's wounds.

Mr. Possible looked at Ron and asked, "Ronald, I don't understand, what do we need to know and why are you wearing that suit of armor? Did they hurt you too?"

Ron sighed and said, "Kim wasn't the only one to lose something. But my price was more grave..."

Ron looked at everyone in the cabin, took a deep breath, and took off his helmet.

A gasp came from the Possibles as they saw no one was in there. The only thing in there was a seal drawn in blood.

Tim (green) took a step back and asked, "What are you? Where's Ron?"

Ron placed his head back on and said, "We went through what alchemist call, the gates of Truth. But we had to pay a toll for us traveling there. Kim lost her leg and I lost my entire body."

They stared in horror.

Ron continued, "When Kim saw what happened she went back, paid her arm to bind my soul to this suit of armor. This is the price of Truth. This is alchemy's unforgivable sin."

I stepped up to the twins and said, "Go to the cockpit and tell the doctor you two are to say in there for a while. You don't need to hear this."

The two boys nodded and walked out of the cabin.

I walked up to the Possibles and said, "You need to hear my story, to understand what just happened."

"Fair warning though, it's not a happy story."

I took a deep breath and said, "I suppose I'll start a the beginning, when my brother and I, loss our mother..."

* * *

"My god...The horrors you and your brother have seen..." Mrs. Possible said as I finshed my tale.

I nodded and said, "The monsters you saw in the mall today are homonclus. Artifical beings with a Philospher stone at their core. The woman who looked like Bonnie was Envy..."

Kim interrupted and said, "No, it was Bonnie...She gave herself to them...She willing gave her body up..."

Ron looked down and said, "No...Why would she..."

Kim looked up and said, "Me...She was jealous of me..."

I turned by to the Possibles and said, "The fat one's name is Gluttony, Kim and Ron were literally swallowed into him. The homunculus is a failed attempt at trying to make a portal to Truth."

"They were brought to a world with no light only darkness, old structures, and an endless sea of blood."

They looked over to Kim.

She nodded and said, "A lot of this blood is actually from there. It got in my shoes, clothes, even my hair. Which by the way is really gross."

Shego glared at her and said, "Stop moving or your wound won't set right!"

Kim sighed and layed back on the ground.

They looked back at me as I continued. "The homoncluii know that the only way out of there is through Truth. So they planted a box with everything to open the portal and a note, saying it was from me. They set the whole thing up, so they could get more sacrifices."

Mr. Possible looked at me and asked, "Sacrifices for what?"

I replied, "I'm not quite sure. The only thing I would think would be a Philosopher Stone."

"What's that?"

"Shhhh! Jim! They'll hear us."

I turned around and looked at the bathroom door.

I clapped my hands and transmuted the door open. The twins fell out of the of the bathroom.

Mrs. Possible looked at them and asked, "How long have you been there?"

They both said, "Busted."

Izumi stepped forward and said, "You are supose to listen to your elders. Do you want to know what I did to Edward everytime he didn't listen?"

I looked at Teacher and she gave me a glare. I said in a frightened voice, "Please don't do it again! I'll listen to you Teacher!"

The boys looked at each other and said in unison, "No, we're sorry."

The boys made a quick dash for the cockpit.

Izumi sighed and said, "I'll go up there too. To keep those two out of trouble."

I sighed with relief when Teacher left. Colonel looked at me and asked, "What make you and Al turn to mush when Izumi comes around?"

I turn to him and said, "She left us on a deserted island for a month with a knife and told us to survive and figure out a riddle."

They all looked at me and I said, "But that's a story for another time."

I turned back at the Possibles and said, "The boys did bring up a good point, besides Mustang and Winry, none of you know what is a Philospher stone is."

Ron looked at me and said, "I did read a little about it. It allows the user to transmute without the laws of equivilant exchange. Theoretically, it can make things out thin air, like money, weapons, or even bodies."

I nodded and said, "The stone exist, but what is used to created it, is the reason we will never use it."

Shego looked up and asked, "Why?"

I looked down and said, "The main ingredient of a Philosopher stone is... human lives."

A gasp came around the room.

I turned to Ron, Kim. and Shego and said, "That's why I'll never use that stone."

The room fell quite for a while. Shego continued to treat Kim's wounds.

She growled in frustration and said, "All this dam blood is messing with my matrixes! I can't do anything else until it's cleaned up."

Kim held up her good arm, smiled and said, "I wonder..."

She placed her hand down on the ground and began to transmute.

She drew all the iron in the blood and created a little iron staute of Truth sitting in front of the door with little arms coming out.

I looked at her, smiled, and said, "Well, well someone can still transmute."

She smiled and said, "I still have one good arm and it still has a matrix, so transmuting was relitivly easy."

She layed down flat once again and said, "What wasn't easy was getting the details on that freak of nature."

I walked over and picked up the statue.

Winry stepped behind me and asked, " Who is that?"

I replied without looking away, "This is Truth and his doorway."

I placed it in her hands. "Kim just made it possible to show you for the first time in my life what we saw and who exactly we dealt with."

She sighed and placed it back on the ground.

She looked at Kim and said, "I can make you some automail, if you want."

Mrs. Possible cried out, "Kim! Don't! We almost lost you today, I don't want that to happen again..."

Kim looked at her mother and said, "Mom, I understand that you want to protect me, but I have to help or these homoncii will kill innocent people. I will not sit by when I can help."

Her mother gasped and said, "Kim..."

Kim looked up at the ceiling and said, "Plus I have to help Ron, Ed and Al, get their bodies back and I can't do that without an arm and leg."

Mrs. Possible looked at her and said, "Alright Kim. But please be careful."

Kim smiled and turned back to Winry.

"That sounds amazing Winry. When can you start?"

Winry to sat down and took some measurements on her good arm and leg.

She smiled and said, "As soon as we get back to the castle. Shouldn't take me more than 3 days to have your arm ready. After that it will take about a week with the leg after that."

I looked at Kim and said, "Not going to lie, it hurt's like hell to get this installed, and it takes about a month before you can do anything like flips and fighting. "

She laughed and said, "I'll tell you what's hell. Not being able to do anything, that my hell. So yeah Winry, go ahead a make the automail and thank you for doing it for me."

She smiled and said, "You won't be disappointed."

Izumi walked out of the cockpit and said, "We're here."


	9. Bitter Work

**Chapter 9: Bitter Work**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

"Is it almost ready?" I asked.

"Yup. So here come the part you might have been dreading."

I sighed and picked up a glass of water.

Ron stepped over and said, "It will be okay, I'll be right in the next room if you need anything."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Ron." I put my hand on his helmet. God, I wish I could kiss him right now.

Winry got up and said, "Alright, all boys are to please exit the room. Mrs. Possible, Shego, and Riza are the only ones allowed in here from this point."

Mom looked at Izumi and said, "Do you want to stay Izumi?"

Izumi smiled and said, "You have your job, I have mine."

She looked at Jim and Tim. Looks like they'll get some training in either discipline or alchemy. Either way the boys won't underestimate her again.

Ed gave a weak smile said to me, "Good luck, and listen to Winry's instuctions carefully and you will get through this as fast and painless as possible."

All the guys got up and started leaving.

Jim, Tim, and Dad came up and hugged me before leaving.

Ron was the last one out. He nodded at me and closed the door.

"Okay Kim, we need to take off your t-shirt." Winry said.

Mom pulled off my shirt, revealing the nub that was my shoulder. It had healed a lot but, still I feel the pain of my missing limbs. At times it was unbearable and made me physically ill.

I can't believe Ed live like this for a year.

I looked down at my body.

Now I understand why the guys aren't in here, all I'm wearing is my bra and a pair of shorts that covered up my nub of a leg.

Winry had me lie down with my back on the table.

She picked up the automail arm and placed it down. I looked at her and said, "It looks like Ed's"

She smiled and said, "That's because it almost the same. This style is an alchemist automail, it's all made of one material for easy transmutation."

She moved the fingers and said, "I made it to were you can transmute your claws more easily."

I looked at Riza and she said, "Winry took everything into consideration when making your arm."

We all laughed a bit.

Mom looked at me and said, "Now is probably the best time to talk."

I turned my head to her as Winry began getting things into place to attach my arm.

I asked, "What about?"

She smiled and said, "Like what are these marking or tattoos on your arm for starters."

I gave a small chuckle and said, "They're called transmutation circles. In alchemy you have to have this basic matrix or it won't work. Before I went through the portal this was the only way for my alchemy to work, but now my body is the matrix. So all I have to do is clap my hands together and then transmute."

Mom looked at me and said, "I'm still pretty confused on the whole alchemy thing. How does it work?"

I sighed and said, "It's a scince where an alchemist can deconstruct and recontruct objects..."

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

I turned my head to see that Winry, Riza, and Shego had began attaching my nerves to the automail with a pair of pliers.

Winry smiled and said, "Well looks like our distration ploy worked for a while."

Mom sighed and said, "How much more of the nerve need to be attached to the automail?"

Winry smiled and said, "We're half way there."

Mom was distracting me? She was keeping my mind off the pain.

Winry looked at me and said, "Okay Kim, last nerve. Not going to lie this one is the most painful for Ed. But I have no idea about you."

I smiled and said, "Well then, let's do it and get it over with."

Winry pulled out her pliers and placed them on the automail.

She took a deep breath and said, "One. Two. Three!"

Her hand jerk fast and...

"OWWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY THE HECK DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!" I screamed out.

Winry smiled and said, "Because we are literally attaching your nerves to the metal joints in the automail."

She paused and said, "Wiggle your fingers."

I looked over to my new hand and saw the metal fingers move just as I wanted them to. I tucked in each finger seeing if I was really doing it.

Mom smiled and said, "That's one down..."

Winry looked at me and gave me another smile and said, "Surprise!"

She pulled out an automail leg.

Oh god. I thought I had a week before that thing was ready.

Riza smiled and said, "Winry worked all night getting your leg ready."

Shego sat down as Winry and Riza went to the other side of the table.

She smiled and said, "Okay, lets try lifting your arm."

I slowly lifted my arm up flipping around and bending it.

Winry yelled, "Stop doing that! You need to let your nerve settle or risk tearing it!"

I set my arm down and said, "Sorry."

I turned my head back to Shego.

"So Shego, what's new with you?" I asked nervously.

I hate small talk, it's literally boring and goes nowhere soon.

Shego replied, "I was actually doing a little research on the alchemy that you use to contstruct your clawed gloves."

I smiled big. No small talk. More my style.

"Really?" I asked.

Shego nodded and asked, "So in your basic construction, how do maintain the claws light enough be thrown and strong enough to slice through rock?"

I nodded and said, "Well, I take the lightest metal and layer it over and over, to a point where it's very light. It's kind of like a katana blade."

She smiled and said, "So my next question is more personal."

I rasied an eyebrow and said, "Well go ahead."

She looked me at fairly serious and asked, "What was The Portal of Truth like?"

I sighed and said, "I should have seen that coming. Just to let you know there is no way to desribe it accurately."

"What I saw when I went through the doors was unbeliveable. All the alchemic knowlage in the world, but there's so much going in at once it drives you crazy. Then when you come out and Truth claims his payment, the pain is..."

"OH MY GOD! OWWWWWWWW! GIVE ME A FREAKIN' WARNING NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT WINRY!"

Winry shyly smiled and said, "We were able to attach the all nerves without you noticing. So I call that mission accomplished."

I looked down at my automail foot and began wiggling my toes.

I smiled and said, "Well that was certaintly worth it. Now can someone please get me my shirt."

Riza grabbed it and tossed it to me.

I looked at Winry and asked, "Can I use my arm now?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but you can't use your leg to walk for about two weeks. The leg nerves take longer to heal. And try not to overextend your arm. You can use it just don't try lifting heavy things yet."

I pulled my shirt on and bent my arm. It felt good to do that again.

Winry brought over a set of crutches.

I picked them up and got off the table. It felt good to do this again too.

Mom opened the door and I made my way out.

Dad gave a big smile seeing me make my way out.

Ed gave a thumbs up and said, "Well you defininatly be my record for geting back up."

Al laughed and said, " You mean after passing out from the pain."

Ed looked at Al and growled. The room busted out in laughter.

Ron walked up to me and said, "So how long until you will be walking and flipping around?"

I looked at him and said, "Two weeks until walking and a month until I can do combat practice."

Ron nodded and said, "Well that will give me some time to improve."

I laughed and punched him in the arm with my automail arm. "Speak of which, Ron why don't we test your new abilties against me?"

Ed said, pulling off his gloves.

Ron nodded and said, "Your on."

"Well then let's get to the training area." I said, already making my way to the door.

* * *

I pulled up a chair and sat down at the edge of the balcony.

Mom sat down next to me and said, "Didn't Drew use to have a moat?"

Al looked at Mom and said, "Who's Drew?"

Oh, right. I never told them Drakken, first name.

"I'll tell you later Al and to answer your question Mom, we transmuted the floor up to make a place to practice."

Ed and Ron stood across from each other.

Roy stood in the center and said, "First one to be knocked out of the area loses. Hawkeye and I will officiate."

Ed and Ron nodded. The Colonel nodded and said, "Then let's begin! The Fullmetal Alchemist v.s. The Chain Blade Alchemist."

Dad looked at me and asked, "What's with the titles?"

I looked at him and pulled out my silver pocket watch. "This is the offical badge of a state alchemist. Although we didn't take the test in Amestris like all the other alchemist, Ed and Al declared us state alchemist after we completed our training based on our skill and abilities."

I looked back down to the battlefield and said, "And as state alchemist we recive a the rank of a major, acess to resticted material, and a title. Ed is the Fullmetal Alchemist for obvious reasons." I pulled up my automail hand and wiggled my toes on my new leg.

Mom looked at me and asked, "But why is Ronald called the Chain Blade Alchemist?"

I pointed back down to the field. Ron pulled out his chain and clapped his hands together, creating his signature sword. He swung his sword causing it to break into the links and come back solid.

Mom gazed at the battlefield and said, "Never mind."

Dad looked at me and asked, "So what your title Kimmy?"

I looked at him and said, "I got the title of the Iron Madien Alchemist. I would show you why I got that title, but I would need to be standing up."

He nodded and looked back down a the two boys go at it.

Mom looked up and said, "Wait a second. You said state alchemist recive the rank of a major, does that mean..."

Al responded, "Amestris is a miltary state. The only way brother could get acess to the matrerals we needed was to become a state alchemist."

Mom looked down at Ed and said, "But the boy looks like he only 13."

Ed looked up and yelled, "I'M SIXTEEN AND I'M NOT A DAMM KID!"

Ron looked at him and said, "ED WE'RE FIGHTING REMEMBER?"

The two ran at each other. Al and I sighed.

Al looked at my Mom and said, "Ed was actually the youngest person ever to become a state alchemist. He was only twelve when he passed the test."

Mom looked back down at Ed. "He was called an alchemic prodigy, just like Kim." Al said.

Al continued, "It took her about a week after we started teaching her before she started transmuting. For most people that would take month, even years."

Dad looked at me, gave a thumbs up, and said, "Good job kiddo."

I smiled and said, "Enough talk, let watch the action."

I looked down to see that Ed was transmuting fist out of the ground.

Ron swung his blade, cutting each fist in half.

Finally Ed transmuted his automail into a sword.

The two boys ran at each other. The blades clashed letting little sparks out from where they hit.

This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

They fought and fought until finally Colonel snapped his fingers creating a wall of fire between them.

Mom looked at me and asked, " Does he have a title?"

I nodded and said, "That's Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. He has a special pair of gloves that ignite a flame and transmutation circles sewn in that allows him to control the flames."

Al laughed and said, "But like Lieutent Hawkeye says, he useless on a rainy day."

Ed looked at him and said, "What the hell Mustang?"

Roy stepped up and said, "You two have been at it for nearly two hours now. Me and Hawkeye declare a stalemate."

Ed and Ron groaned. They transmuted their weapons back to normal and Ed began fixing the field.

Mom looked at Ron and said, "Ronald! Your arm!"

I looked at it. It has a huge cut going down it.

Ron looked up and said, "Don't worry Mrs. P, I can't feel a thing."

I sighed and yelled down, "Come up here so I can fix your arm you idiot."

Ed smiled and said, "Allow me."

He clapped his hands and sent Ron flying through the air on to the balcony.

I looked down as Ed laughed his ass off.

Ron yelled down at him, "I'll get you back for that!"

Ron walked over and sat down next to me.

I took off his helmet (or head? Still not sure what to call it yet...) and looked at his blood seal.

"Your just like me Ron. Brother is the only one who can trasnmute my armor because he used his blood to draw the seal."

Ron replied, "Yeah, Kim is the only one who can fix me."

I clapped my hands together and placed my hands on the sides of the seal. Ron's armor smoothed out and looked normal again.

I smiled and said, "All done."

Ron chuckled and placed his head back on his body.

Mom sighed and said, "It's still quite hard for me to understand, that Ron isn't in there."

I nodded and said, "I'm just glad I was able to pull him out."

BOOM!

I turned my head around to see it was coming from outside.

We all made our way to the window to see a man climbing the castle wall.

We saw Izumi at the bottom, getting ready to transmute.

She pressed her hands on the wall making a spike go through the guys head.

Mom yelled "Oh my God!"

The guy pulled his head of the spike and began regenerating his face.

It was defiantly a homunculus.

Al looked at him and said, "LING!"

He opened the window and yelled, "Teacher! Stop, it's Ling!"

The guy yelled, "For the last time, my name is Greed!"

I looked at Al and asked, "Who is this guy Ling or Greed?"

Ed replied, "He's both. Ling got turned into a homonculus and him and Greed share a body."

Greed climbed in.

He looked Asian in heritage, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and his right hand had an ouroboros tattoo.

Greed looked at Ed and said, "Who was the lady outside, who was trying to kill me?"

Ed smiled and said simply, "A housewife."


	10. The Missing Piece

**Chapter 10: The Missing Piece**

**GREED/LING**

"Sorry to drop in without a call, but I don't really think you guys have a phone." I said sitting down.

I watched as Kim Possible made her way to the table. Her left arm and right leg were automail.

_Looks like Envy's plan worked_.

I looked over to see two sets of armor. Alphose and the other one must be Ron Stoppable.

_It seems it worked a little too well_.

Ed looked at me and said, "What are you doing here Ling?"

I sighed and said, "How many time do I have to say it, my name is Greed! Got it?"

Ed smirked and said, "No cause I know Ling is still in there, so I'll keep calling you Ling."

_Same old Ed. Stubborn as can be. Hey Greed, let me talk for a little while_.

No Ling I have to deliver the message.

_Oh come on! I haven't talked to Ed and Al in a hundred years_!

Answer's still no Ling.

_I can get us some food. _

God dammit. Fine you win but after we're done eating, I'm back in control.

_Okay! _

I looked at Ed and said, "_Yeah, I'm still here, but some one get me something to eat_?"

Ed nearly fell over and said, "Same old Ling, ready and willing to eat us out of house and home."

* * *

I was almost finished eating when Ed asked, "You never answer my question Ling. What are you doing here?"

I swallowed what I was eating and said, "_We wanted to get away from Envy. Both Greed and I agree on that we can't stand her anymore. Not after what she did Lan Fan_."

Ed's eyes got big. Kim looked at Ed and asked, "Who's Lan Fan?"

_God, why did she have to ask?_

I know we would have to explain to Ed soon, but not this soon.

Ed said, "Lan Fan was Ling's bodyguard. She literally cut her arm off for him. But real question is, what happened to her and what did Envy do to her?"

I looked down and said, "_About a month after all of you disapeared, Lan Fan went looking for me. She got the note I wrote her and she wanted me to come home to Xing. Greed and I agreed that would probobly be for the best, since all of you ended up in the future somewhere_."

I looked at Ed and said, "_By the way, Ed you left your wallet behind_."

I tossed it to him. Ed opened it and growled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO ALL MY MONEY?!"

I smiled and said, "_What, I got hungery and food isn't free_."

I looked back down and said, "_Anyway, Envy thought it was a waste of time, and Father said that I relied on Lan Fan too much. So the day before we were to leave Envy shapeshifted to look exactly like me..._"

I paused knowing the pain of what I was about to say, "_...And slit her throat. She died thinking that I killed her...I didn't even get to say goodbye. I just found her, lying dead in my hotel room, with in Envy playing with the knife._"

The words trembled out of my mouth. Ed took one look at me and said, "You love her, didn't you?"

The tears streamed down my face. "_More that anyone..._"

_You can have control Greed, I'm not hungry anymore. _

Sure thing Ling.

I looked up a Ed. "Ever since that day, Ling and I swore that if anybody was going to kill that bitch, it was going to be us."

Kim and Ron looked at me. Kim said, "Throw in a couple punches from us. She the one who tricked us into going through the portal."

I smirked and said, "I know, Pride told me."

Ed turned to me and asked, "Pride?"

Oh yeah, they never found out about Pride or Sloth.

"Pride was the first homonuculus Father made. You and Al actually met him once before."

Ed rasied an eyebrow and asked, "Who is he? I don't know how we could have missed him."

I replied, " Well it pretty easy when he looks like a dam kid. It was Salem Bradly."

Ed eyes got big. Al said, "No way, the Fuher and his son are both homunculi."

I nodded and said, "Which reminds me of the second reason why I'm here."

I turned to Ed and said, "Your father wants to see you."

Ed grunted and said, "I'm not talking to that nutjob you call a father."

I laughed and said, "No I mean Hohenhiem. Your father, he want's to talk to you and Kim."

Ed groaned and said, "God dammit."

Kim said, "Well at least you can ask him how he got to be in this time."

I looked at her and said, "He waited, just like me, only with a heck lot more patience."

Al said, "But he would have died years ago. How did he stay alive?"

I looked at them and said, "He really never told you?"

Ed jumped up and said, "Told us what?"

I sighed and said, "Father and Hohenhiem were once friends long ago."

Ed stared at me and said, "What?"

"Father taught Hohenhiem alchemy, gave him a name, and got him into the royal court in Xerxes. This happend centruries ago, when the king was dying. Father had tricked him into creating a nation wide circle and said it would bring the king immortaitly, but instead of turning the king immortal, he made himself and Hohenhiem immortal...By killing an entire country."

All of them stared at me. "Your father has live this long and even longer, because he is a living Philospher stone, made up of half of a civilization."

Ed stepped back in complete shock.

I looked back down and said, "And because of that, he been traveling the world trying to help people in need, to make up for his past sins."


	11. The Regrets Of A Father

**Chapter 11: The Regrets Of A Father**

**EDWARD ELRIC**

"So this is where Hohenheim lives? Are you sure Ling?" I asked.

Ling looked from the driver seat and said, "It's Greed, and yes he lives here. Now get the hell out of my car."

I got out and opened the door for Kim.

Kim had made a cloak similar to mine only short sleeved and the flamel was on the front instead of the back, under that she wore a long sleeved white blouse with gloves to match, she wore a black skirt with white legging, and wore a pair of long black boots.

She got on her crutches and said, "So your dad lives in a museum?"

I looked ahead and said, "I guess so. Kind of sounds like him though."

We made our way to the main desk.

Kim stepped up and said, "We here to see Curator Van Hohenheim. He expecting us."

She pulled out a clipboard and said, "Names?"

Kim replied, "Edward Elric and Kim Possible."

She nodded and said, "Right this way."

She lead us down a hallway to the door at the end.

She smiled and said, "Your father is waiting inside."

"Wait? How do you know I'm his son?"

She smiled and said, "The resemblance is uncanny."

I growled.

Great, now I'm starting to look like him. Dam bastard.

I opened the door.

There sitting in a desk was Hohenheim busily writing away.

He looked up and said, "Please come in Edward and close the door behind you."

Kim sat down in a chair with a clank. "Ow! three more weeks of pain. Oh joy."

Hohenheim got up and looked at Kim. He smiled and said, "An automail leg, one of Winry finest works, but it not that useful till the nerves set. Allow me."

He placed his hand on Kim's leg and transmuted.

He didn't draw a circle or clap or anything...

He transmuted without the laws of Equivalent Exchange.

Ling was definitely not lying.

He really is a Philosopher's Stone

He smiled and said, "You can stand now Miss Possible."

She gently got out of the chair and began walking around wobbly.

She smiled and said, "Finally! I don't think I could wobble around on those twigs much longer."

He nodded and said, "I healed up the raw nerve so now your leg is fully functional for training and walking."

She nodded and said, "You completely ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange."

He looked at me with a sad look.

I glared at him and said, "Why did you never tell me and Al about Xerxes?"

He looked down and said, "I didn't want to look at me like a monster."

I grumbled out, "I didn't until you abandoned us!"

He sighed and said, "I did mean..."

I stood up and said, "Did mom know?"

He nodded and said, "Trish told me the last time I saw her, to go and use this power, go out an help people. I wish I had stayed...I wish I hadn't listen to her..."

Tears streamed down his face.

Kim sat back down, as did I.

I can't believe the bastard actually looks like he suffering with guilt.

He wiped his face dry and said, "Now to the business at hand. Father is up to his old tricks. He trying to gain more power, by making a Philosopher's stone out of this country."

I stared in horror at him as he continued, "America has had battles all over it and the soil has been soaked in blood plenty of times. All he needs now is five sacrifices who have been into the portal, the circle drawn around the country, and the solar eclipse."

Kim looked at him and said, "What's so special about an solar eclipse?"

"Nothing usually, but this one happens to take place during solar flares, making alchemy a bit stronger than usual. Only take place every 115 years. The solar eclipse happens in two months."

I nodded and said, "That why they want me and Al, and why they sent you and Ron through the portal."

Kim said, "They only need one more."

I looked at her and said, "They don't know about Izumi, but they have their hearts set on Mustang."

Hohenheim nodded and said, "If don't get to either one, their plans are ruined."

I looked at the clock and said, "We should probably get back to Al and the others."

He nodded and said, "I will see you soon Edward." I waved and we walked out the door.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." I said to Kim.

She nodded and said, "Not as unxpecting as being able to walk out of here."

Kim and I laughed.

Her laugher soon stopped as she knelt down to the floor holding her arm and asked, "Ow! Why am I hurting on my arm and leg? Did Hohenhiem do this?"

I shook my head no.

I knew it wasn't Hohenhiem because felt it too.

It was the fimilar phantom pain I got everytime it rains.

I held my hand out to her and said, "It's about to rain. My stubs will ache when it happens too. It not a bad shower or I would be throwing up."

Kim smiled and said, "Wonderful. Trade one pain for another. Anymore suprises I should know about?"

I smiled and said, " You can't go swimming, you're highly conductive to elctricty, your limbs need to be worked on every two years if they aren't damaged, and if anyone knows what your arm is made of and knows basic alchemy, they can make it explode."

Kim sighed and said, "Just perfect."

I laughed and said, "Trust me, it gets better over time."

She gave me a smile and said, "Thanks Ed. For everything you, Al, and your friends have done for us."

A round container slowy rolled into the hallway. I would have never notice it until it hit my boot.

"What in the hell?"

It top opened and began to spit out gas. My vision began to get blurry.

Kim voice sounded muffled as she said, "Sleeping...gas...Don't...breath...it...in..."

She fell to the floor. I soon followed her to the floor.

Blurry figures walked over to Kim and picked her up. I tried yelling only to whisper, "Kim..."

And then everything went dark.


	12. Old Enemines, New Allies

**Chapter 12: Old Enemines, New Allies**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

"She's waking up."

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Rise and shine Kimmy!" a fiimuar voice said.

My vision began clearing.

"She looks quite different since the last time we saw here Father."

Is that Senor Senior Junior?

"Yes Junior, she seem to have a new look."

Yup. Defiantly Junior and Senior.

I looked around to see DNAmy, Monkey Fist, Doctor Dementor, and Duff Killigan as well.

My hands and feet were strapped to the the table where I lay.

"Well it about time lass." Duff grumbled in his thick accent.

Monkey Fist held my silver pocket watch.

"Were in the world did you get this from? Do you have any idea what this is?"

I smirked and said, "Well besides the obvisous it's a pocketwatch or mine, bit. It's the offical badge of a state alchemist of Amestris given to me by my superior officer."

He looked in shock.

I sarcastically said, "Oh did you mean the metal, well it a complex silver alloy that is mix with..."

"Enough!" He yelled. "Where did you get this?"

I smiled and said, "From my alchemy teacher. Now how about some Equivailant Exchange here."

Junior rasied an eyebrow and asked, "Equvialant what now?"

I sighed and said, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange."

Monkey Fist stared in suprise and said, "How the hell..."

I glared at him and said, "I'm not giving anymore dam answers until someone answers one of my own. So where the hell am I?"

Senor Senior smirked and said, "Dr. Dementor's castle."

Duff stepped us and said, "Where's the lad that's always with ya? He wasn't there when we picked you up."

I smiled and said, "He had some bussiness to take care of."

DNAmy walked up and said, "Sorry Kimmy but we don't belive that. So where going to use the Doc's new toy."

Dr. Dementor lowered a screen with a laser attached to it.

"This is my memory viewer, one blast and we will see the memory your thinking of."

I laughed and said, "Funny, the memory I'm thinking of is one that will make you want to hurl."

I smiled and said, "Well then what are you waiting for. Do it."

The Doctor pulled a switch and blasted my head.

* * *

The screen lit up to show me inside Glutteny's stomach.

The video showed everything in HD, so the lake od blood was very vivid.

I swore I saw Monkey Fist jump when he saw that we were drawing a human transmutation circle.

When we activated, I heard Junior scream as he saw the eye and the black arms.

Then they saw Truth and his ominous door.

Monkey Fist said, "Is that..."

I responded, "Truth. Yes it is."

The door opened the arms dragged me in filling my head with knowledge.

DNAmy screamed out, "Her leg is dissovling!" I whispered out, "Equivalint Exchange."

She ran into the other room when she saw me, lying in with my leg missing and lying in a pool of my own blood.

Duff actually threw up when he saw me draw the blood seal in the armor.

The next thing I saw was Ron, bound to the armor.

He said, "Kim your arm and leg..."

I said in unison with myself, "I know."

The memory ended as tears rolled down my face.

* * *

Dr. Dementor looked at me and said, "Are you trying to play me for a fool? You have an arm and leg right now!"

I spoke solomly and said, "Take off my gloves, and boots."

The Doctor yelled out, "You are a fool! This will just prove what I'm saying!"

He took no time taking off my boots, only to see my right leg was made of completely made of metal.

Senior said with a gasp, "Dear god..."

I looked a Dementor and said, "Go ahead take off my gloves! See the price I paid for my sin!"

He grabbed them showing my automail hand and the other with a transmutation circle tattooed on it.

Monkey Fist nearly felt to the floor.

He was the only one who seem to comprehend what I did.

"You didn't...try to..."

"No, we didn't. We were stuck inside an homonclus, long story, and the only way out was through Truth. So we transmuted ourselves."

DNAmy walked back in only to see my limbs and she started crying.

Duff looked at Monkey Fist and asked, "What the hell is the lass talking about?"

He looked at the watch and said, "In alchemy there is only one taboo...

"One unforgivable sin..."

"Human transmutation..."

"Trying to bring back the dead..."

The room went quite and he continued, "She didn't use it for that though, she transmuted her own body to use the portal. But everything has it's price."

I looked at him and said, "The laws of equivant exchange. I gave up my arm and leg to get out of that hellish place."

He walked up to me and got me out of the restrains.

No one objected to him doing that. He handed me my pocket watch.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

I looked at my boots. One had a huge tear in it.

I place it in front of me.

I clapped my hands together and began transmuting the boot back to normal.

Junior jumped and yelled, "What is she doing Father?"

Senior gasped and said, "I'm not sure my son."

Monkey Fist watched in amazement as I finished my transmutation showing my fully repaired boot.

He looked at me and said, "So that pocket watch isn't for show?"

I smiled and said, "Nope, I'm a official state alchemist. I got the the code name The Iron Maiden Alchemist and since I went through the portal my body acts as a matrix."

Monkey Fist gasp and said, "That means you're..."

I replied, "Yeah, I'm a dog of the military, it really is no biggie."

They all said, "YOUR IN THE MILITARY?!"

I replied, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean all licensed state alchemist hold the rank of a major. Actually my teacher Ed was..."

All of the sudden the door busted open. Ron, Ed, Shego, and, Drakken stood ready to fight.

I looked at them and said, "A little late guys."

Ed yelled, "What to mean a little late?"

I pointed at the screen and said, "Memory viewer. They saw the whole Glutteny's stomach ordeal in HD."

They all sighed in disappointment knowing they weren't going to fight.

Ron walked up to me and hugged me. I said, "Okay Ron, remember stronger than you were."

He let me down and said, "Sorry Kim."

DNAmy stepped up and said, "Did you call him Ron?"

I put my hand on my head and said, "You ran out before you saw the end."

I looked at Ron and he nodded.

He took off his helmet and their eyes widen to see no one was in there.

Monkey Fist stepped forward and said, "That seal is drawn in..."

"Blood, yeah. More specifically Kim's. It's only was to bond a soul to an object." Ron said said still holding his head.

DNAmy screamed and said, "How is he doing that?"

I sighed and said, "Monkey Fist please explain it to her later."

I walked over to Ed and said, "How did you find this place Ed?"

Ed pointed over to Drakken who was still hidden underneath a cloak. Shego was in simlar clothes.

I sighed and said, "They won't judge you. Heck, all this stuff started at your dam castle."

Dr. Dementor stepped forward and looked at the two hooded figures.

"Drakken? Shego? Is that you?"

Shego sighed and said, "The hoods were useless. Next time we wear acutal mask."

They took their hoods off.

Much to my suprise, Shego had cut her hair to the point it looked like a boy cut and she had several new earing in.

Drakken hadn't shave in a while.

He kind of looked like Hohenhiem, with black hair, blue skin, and no glasses.

Monkey Fist looked at the group and asked, "Are all of you alchemist?"

Drakken shook his head and said, "No, Shego and I know how to do alchistory, we are unable to do actual alchemy."

Ron pointed at himself and said, "I'm a state alchemist. The Chain Blade Alchemist was the title I got."

Ed smirked and said, "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I looked at them and said, "Did Ed tell you guys what's going on?"

They nodded.

I looked at Ron and said, "Well, one thing is for certain. Hohenhiem definalty proves what Greed was saying. He is a living breathing Phisolpher Stone."

Monkey Fist jumped up and said, "It's real?!"

Ed nodded and said, "You don't want it. Trust me on this one."

He looked at me.

I stare back at him and in complete seriousness said, "If you knew what it's made with, the memory you saw would seem timid."

Ed stepped up and said, "We need to get back to the castle, everybody needs to know about Father's plans."

Shego walked up to Ron and said, "And Mrs. Possible said something showed up for you Ron and she will bring it with her when she comes back from Middleton in two weeks."

I looked at the group of villains behind me and said, "The things you saw in my memory are only the begining. Let this be your warning."

As we began to walk out Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan ran up to us.

"Wait!" Monkey Fist yelled.

We stopped and looked back.

Monkey Fist looked at us and said, "What ever is coming, it must be world threating for you two to work with Drakken and Shego. No offense"

Drakken said in response, "None taken, besides this puts everyone at risk."

Duff Killigan stepped forward, and said, "I know this is unsual for us to say but, how can we help you lass?"

I looked at Ed and looked back at them.

"Get to Drakken's castle in 2 weeks time. There we will explain what's going on, and how to stop it."

I looked at Monkey Fist and said, "There the Truth will be revealed."


	13. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Due to the fact that my computer is an idiot, I lost nearly all my writing on _The Alchemist and The Impossible_. I not giving up on it, but it will take some time to rewrite all the chapters that when down the rabbit hole.

I thank you for all the support, and I hope to hear from you in the reviews.

And don't worry...The next time I have some chapters up, you'll see what happens when Iron Maiden plays with fire...

Signed,

_**SHADOW OF EYES**_


	14. A NOTE FROM SHADOW OF EYES

**A NOTE FROM THE COMPUTER DESK TOP OF SHADOW OF EYES**

**(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 0.0)**

* * *

Dear Loyal Readers of this Fan Fiction story,

Alright Folks... I am seriously stuck here...

My brain is trapped in a very serious case of writers block and I'm trying to resolve it as soon as possible.

Now I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far and be honest about it, I won't take it personally, just don't cuss me out.

The more reviews I get, the closer to reading the next chapter you get.

**Edward Elric: **It's Equivalent Exchange!

**Seto Kaiba: **Shut it shrimp and let her talk!

**Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD SWAT AWAY?!

**Max Ride: **Calm down Ed! No one said that!

**Harry Potter: **He's just trying to prove a point Kaiba. What's wrong with that?

**Seto Kaiba: **He's being a smart ass like that one kid... Always saying he right about everything... Smart Ass...

**Dib Membrane: **I AM NOT A SMART ASS KAIBA! IN ANY CASE I'M...

**Naomi Nakashima: **He's talking about Zim or maybe Blossom... I not sure but I know it's not you Dib

**Dib Membrane: **O-O... Sorry...

**Yugi Motou: **Yeah it's alright Dib, Kaiba does that all the time

**Sora: **Geeze can we get back on track please!

**Max Ride: **Uh... Yeah, we need to focus on what Shadow was saying...

**Kim Possible: **Right... So what was we talking about?

**Astral: **I believe we were talking about Ms. Shadow's writers block and how she might be elevated of it.

**Son Pan: **Right, and the only way to do that is...

**GIR: **TACOS!

**Zoey Redbird: **For the love of Nyx... No GIR, we're not talking about tacos...

**Bubbles: **Yeah, we're talking about reviews. The more reviews for the story the more chapters, she will get done...

**Edward Elric: **Thus, Equivalent Exchange.

**Seto Kaiba: **Seriously Ed... Get a new catch phrase...

**Sora: **Yeah I really don't get it...

**Eren Yeager: **I get it... It's a lot easier to understand than how in the story...

**Everyone: **NO SPOILERS ON UNFINISHED STORIES EREN!

**Me: **'Sigh' Like I said, Reviews help me write and keep these yahoos in check...

_(All characters tackle me to the ground and yell why they aren't yahoos)_

**Me: **Guys! I meant that in a good way! We're all yahoos and we should be proud of it!

_(The all share looks amount themselves and back off of me)_

**Me: **Thank you and don't forget...

**Everyone: **REVIEW!

**Red Sachiko:** Or the Review Monster will eat you in your sleep... Heheheh!

* * *

Signed,

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

_(and the current stars of my fanfics which you should read as well!)_


End file.
